


losing control when you give me the eye

by bechnaesheim



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, New Year's Eve, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechnaesheim/pseuds/bechnaesheim
Summary: Magnus was sick of Isak talking about being single, really. He hadn't expected the bet to work out that well.





	

“I’ll give you 350 kroner if you go kiss him.”

Isak had made an offhand comment earlier in the night about how it wasn’t fair that Magnus had a New Year’s kiss but he didn’t. His friends were sick of it, especially considering they were at a party. That was Magnus’ solution when he caught Isak staring at the blond across the room.

Isak never officially came out, they all seemed to just clue in, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t shocked at the statement. He never expected his friends to suggest a male rather than female in that situation, no thought put into it first. 

“I don’t even know his name, I can’t just kiss him.” And that alone was enough to make all his friends react, mostly with a roll of the eyes. “You can find out his name after you kiss him, it’s not that hard.”

He knew he had no possible way of winning the argument, so reluctantly Isak crossed the room to the other male, mentally talking himself into it with each step closer. What he hadn’t anticipated was someone to approach him before Isak got there, he didn’t know how to get closer with Emma right there. 

They didn’t have the best past, really. Emma trying to tell him to come out, as if that was the easiest thing to do. But Isak knew if he gave up now it would take until next New Year’s for his friends to drop it. So he continued. 

“Hey Emma.” He pushed hands into the pockets of his hoodie, rocking back on his heels. She looked across at him, and you could sense she didn’t particularly want to talk to him. “Hey Isak. I should be going,” She then turned to the other. “I’ll see you later.” And with that she was gone, not even helping Isak with his name crisis. 

He didn’t get a chance to say hello before Isak was leaning up, he was so tall, to press lips to his. Maybe Isak wasn’t expecting his lips to be soft, or for him to pull Isak closer. What he really wasn’t expecting was for the other to then push him away, maybe a little too rough. Isak didn’t get a chance to say sorry before he was turning on his heel and walking away from him. 

Isak slinked back to his group, slumping against the wall. “You owe me 350, I’ll hold you to that.” He let a smile come to his lips as he looked up at them, though his mind was still with the kiss. With being kissed back and pulled close before the sudden extreme change of heart. He still never learnt his name.

The night went on, Magnus found Vilde (that was a thing), Jonas was with a brunette that he’d gotten Isak to invite, and Mahdi was nowhere to be found. Isak often wondered when he’d get more than about three friends, he’d fix it in 2017, he decided.

A voice yelled near him, he didn’t recognise it, that it was almost midnight and Isak sighed. It would have been rather audible if the thumping of the bass wasn’t there to stop everyone from hearing much of anything. 

“I saw you kissing Even.” Eva all but sang as she slid in next to him. Even. “I didn’t even know you knew each other, but that kiss says otherwise.” She was all grins that would reach her eyes, an arm thrown around his waist. “I don’t know him, I didn’t know his name. It was a dare and he freaked out.” Isak shook his head a she spoke. 

“I definitely saw him kiss you, though. Looked like he was really into it.” You could see the smugness written all over her face, and Isak should have known that when she pulled him to stand and lead him, that it was right back to him, Even. 

“Eva!” He groaned, but she was running off and he was left alone in front of Even. He was stuck, really. “I’m Isak, that was a dare, I’m so sorry.” His only reply was a smile. “I got money out of that, my buddy thought I wouldn’t kiss you, I sure proved him wrong.” Isak continued as Even just looked at him. 

Isak was ready to turn and find Eva to yell at her, but before he could Even spoke. “I’m Even. You shocked me and I decided too late that I was actually okay with kissing you.” And just like that, Even’s lips were at his again. Isak would be lying if he said he wasn’t expecting Even to push him away again, but instead he stayed right there. Hands grabbed at his shirt and Isak had to remember to thank Magnus. 

Isak ended up having a New Year’s kiss. Isak also ended up pushed against the wall after everyone had left and he was lucky he was home alone that night. 

Later when they were asked how long they’d been a thing, Even would grin and say, “It happened last year, yet feels like yesterday.” And Isak would glare and pinch his arm. “It’s January first, it was yesterday.” He’d groan once they’d left, and Even would kiss him to stop the oncoming insult.

**Author's Note:**

> this has no beta again so i'm very sorry for mistakes i've missed !! this idea came from my best friend trying to give me advice and i really needed evak at new year's so here it is!!
> 
> my tumblr is poyseidon & twitter is NOORAMELlE if you want to follow either!!


End file.
